


a chocolate catastrophe

by chrismouse



Series: Candy Redemption [2]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismouse/pseuds/chrismouse
Summary: Here's Henrietta's POV from the end of Op. RABBIT to before the epilogue of Op. CHOCOLATE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I use gratuitous German in this fic, but I don't know it well at all, so it might be inaccurate/ have poor grammar.

" _Auf wiedersehen_!" Henrietta called tauntingly down the volcano's mouth to Abby and her companion whose name she hadn't bothered to remember.

She felt strangely lightheaded, like she was about to pass out. This was revenge for the four years of torture she'd been put through, but... god, was this even going to work? Did she really want Abigail to-

She was snapped out of her thoughts by something- some _one_ \- barreling into her at full force. Before she even had time to react, she was at the edge of the volcano.

Her foot slipped.

Panic overtook her as she desperately tried to catch her balance.

 _Ich_ _werde_ _sterben!_

She rocked precariously on one foot, but it was futile. Gravity proved too strong for her, and her other foot lost its grip.

She plummeted off the cliff, her own screams echoing in her ears. All she could see was the bubbling chocolate lava beneath her, coming closer and closer...

Suddenly she couldn't see anything. It was hot, burning her...

 _Bitte_ _anhalten_!

Burning, burning, it hurt to even move... and yet... somehow she wasn't dying?

She stopped struggling. The lava started flowing not around her, but almost into her, permeating her skin, her hair, her eyes, until she couldn't tell where it ended and she began.

Just like that, the pain was gone, and in its place was adrenaline. She narrowed her now-golden eyes and swam up.

Gripping onto a rock that jutted out just above the lava, she emerged- but something wasn't right. As soon as she touched it, the rock turned to solid chocolate. While she clawed her way up the cliffs surrounding the volcano, each one that she came in contact with turned to chocolate too.

At first, she didn't notice, being completely focused on climbing out of the pit. The longer she climbed, though, she started noticing things. Her hands were no longer covered by gloves; they were coated instead in melty, sticky chocolate.

No, wait. They _were_ chocolate.

As she scaled the final cliff, a creepy smile spread across her grotesque face. She let out a sinister laugh, and it resounded around her.

Everything was different now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: transmisogyny, needles
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is sort of short. It isn't my best work but I just had to get down my thoughts, you know?

Being a girl everyone thought was a boy was bad. Being that, and also a horrible monster who turned everything she touched to chocolate was worse. But having her body slowly melted by the heat of the sun was absolutely the worst thing that she'd ever experienced.

Neither of them spoke as Abby turned the refrigerocket around towards earth- Abby, presumably, because she'd won, and Henrietta because she couldn't. All of her features had blended indistinguishably together, with the exception of her eyes.

She watched as her former friend spoke into a radio.

"Numbuh 5 to Arctic Base," she said. "Subject has been apprehended and is being transported. Request de-chocotizing for Sector V treehouse and surrounding areas."

Henrietta hated to admit it, even to herself, but being referred to as "subject" stung more than a little. Not even "opponent" or "rival", but "subject"?

As they descended, the air around them became colder. Though she was exhausted from fighting, Henrietta tried to form something resembling a body again- to no avail. Her efforts weren't even noticed by Abby, who was concentrating on landing.

"Numbuh 5 to Arctic Base. We're here, but it's gonna take a few people to get all this chocolate out of the ship."

Footsteps clanged into the ship, and suddenly she was surrounded by Kids Next Door members.

"If we leave the door to the ship open, he'll freeze and we can scrape him out," said one.

_Ein Junge bin ich nicht._

"It's too cold, this would kill any human who wasn't dressed for it," she heard Abby say. "We can't risk hurting a kid like that."

"You flew him into the sun, Numbuh 5..."

"The difference is I'm still alive, fool," Abby said.

"Okay, fine," said another member. "If we give him this, it'll most likely make him unconscious for a while and make it easier to move him."

"Most likely?"

"It's worked on humans. Hopefully, it'll work on chocolate-fused humans too."

Without warning, Henrietta felt something prick her. The Kids Next Door members continued talking, but they sounded as if they were underwater.

Her vision blurred, and then everything was dark.


	3. Chapter 3

When she woke up, it was still cold. Turning her head, she spotted a blanket on the floor and pulled it onto her.

Wait. 

Her eyes widened. She had a body again!

Henrietta looked down at her hands. They were brown, but not with chocolate- when she pulled gently, the leather glove slipped off, revealing her light honey-colored skin.

Tentatively, she touched her face. It stung, like a bad sunburn. But now that she thought about it... nothing she'd touched since she'd awoken had turned into chocolate. 

She looked around the room. It looked like a photograph she'd seen once of a hotel made entirely of ice, but much more sparse- the only feature was the bed she was sitting on. There were two doors, though only one had a handle. She decided to try that one first, and found that it was a bathroom (she felt a sense of relief that it wasn't also made of ice).

She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, and gave a small cry of relief.

She was human again, although, she thought in resignation, she still looked like a boy. But that was only a small problem; she didn't know where she was. No sooner had she thought that, though, than an unfamiliar girl with long brown hair walked in the other door.

"Awake at last, I see," she said in German. "Numbuh 5 has an appointment to see you in a few hours, so you'd better get ready."

Henrietta didn't say a word, turning her head haughtily. This girl wasn't worth her time.

"You're gonna be here for a while," the girl went on, "so you'd better get used to me. I'm the only guard here who's fluent in German."

"I can speak English perfectly well," Henrietta snapped. "And what do you mean by guard? Am I a prisoner here?"

The girl gave her a quizzical look. "Well, _duh_. You attacked an entire sector of the KND. You're serving time here for, ah..." She took out the clipboard she was carrying under her arm. "Six to eight months."

" _WHAT_?"

The girl shrugged. "Hey, I don't make the rules."

Henrietta growled. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Not especially, but... oh, right. You've been unconscious for three days."

That didn't surprise her. She felt like she hadn't eaten in... well, days.

"I'll come back to get you when Numbuh 5 shows up," she continued as she opened the door to leave. "Until then."

Henrietta watched her go, then crossed her arms and hung her head.

This was going to be a long wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm glad you stuck with it.


End file.
